Trials by the Blue
by FellForward
Summary: SYOC story for Rune Factory 3! First chapter is the form.
1. Form

**Hello! Fell here, and welcome to the SYOC Rune Factory 3 story Trials by the Blue !**

**I'm super excited to be working with you lovely people, though first I'd like to get some rules down on how somethings are going to work.**

**1. With crushes it's first come first served, I'm sorry but this is the fairest way this will work.**

**2. I will message you if your Oc has be accepted (most likely if you fill out the form) and if anything needs to be fixed.**

**3. Yaoi/Yuri Oc's and couples are 100% ok, and if any potential participants are against it then I suggest not participating.**

**4. OCXOC couples are completely fine, and welcomed!**  
**5. For now I will allowed each person one bachelorette and one bachelor (well single guys in game) This may change later on if people aren't chosen. For now no limit on OCXOC and general OCs. This may change.  
**

**6. Respect others, if I hear any harassing or bullying I am kicking you out.**

**7. Please no Mary-Sues or Gary-stus. Since this is Rune Factory I will allow magical creatures such as elves, dark elves, dwarves, univir, mermaids, half-monsters, and such as.I will allow some original creatures, but keep it in the Rune Factory feel. You can't be a god or goddess nor the son of a god or goddess, and so forth.**

**8. (Not really a rule but…) Please fill out the form as best you can with as many details you can muster up! I want to make sure I get your character as close to the mark as I can so details are wanted!**

**Well I believe this seems fair. Now for the form.**

**Name:(Of course)**

**Nickname: (only if they have one)**

**Age: (Considering how no one in the game has ages this isn't entirely needed.)**

**Gender:(All will be allowed.)**

**Personality:(You can't just be a blank slate!)**  
**History:(Where do you come from? Are you a new comer? Old Stayer?)**

**Looks:( Hair, facial structure, body type, skin tone, etc.)**

**Attire:(Usual clothing, pjs, swimming gear and such.)**

**Family:(Can be other ocs or characters in game (not limited to rf3, you can be related to other characters in other games)**

**Occupation:(Or how do you make money at least)**

**Home:(Where do you go at night to sleep for the next day?)**  
**Weapon:(Only if your character fights!)**

**Abilities:(Can they transform into a monster? Use Magic? Expert healer?)**

**Strengths: (What are you good at?)**  
**Weaknesses:(What are you not so good at?)**  
**Talents:(Everyone has talent in their own way!)**

**Likes:(Both items and just general.)**

**Dislikes:(Same as above, items and general.)**

**Crush:(Only if you want one!)**

**That's it for the form! Now for available bachelors and bachelorettes!**

**Bachelors: Gaius, Rusk, Zaid, Micah, Carlos, and Ondorus.**

**Bachelorettes: Shara, Colette, Marian, Karina, Pia, Sofia, Sakuya, Carmen, Raven, Kuruna, and Daria. Also Evelyn since she's single (and to be frank I don't really like her and Gaius together. Sorry Evelyn Gaius fans!)**

**And that's it! First chapter should be up by Saturday, possibly sooner depending on my schedule.**

**Talk to you soon!**


	2. Typical Day part 1

**Ok first off wow, in just one day I got a lot of replies~ I was so happy and surprised I decided "LET ME RUSH WRITE THIS PUPPY! INTRODUCE EVERYONE!" Haha! Ok but first off a small apology because no one gets introduced, expect so in the next chapter or one after. I didn't want to make this too long. Well enjoy, and thank you!**

**I do not own Rune Factory and give full credit to the producers for their game Marvelous Entertainment, Natsume Inc. and any other party involved. I also do not own all characters and also give credit to the creators.**

The villagers liked to say that a day after a storm was more beautiful than any day. The sun shined through wandering clouds, bringing a nice change from the clash of thundering titans and shock waves of lightening that illuminated the sky. Luckily for all today was a nice day, a typical day for those who lived in Sharance. Citizens were waking up, cooking breakfast, laughing with the friends and family, or preparing for the work day ahead. All seemed so normal and familiar, except the gold Wooly in the flower shop.

Except now it wasn't a Wooly, he was now a boy with spiky blond hair, wearing red and brown clothing and black trousers. This was odd as such a boy had never been seen wandering around the village before, why even as the boy began to rise out of the mists of dreams did confusion begin to take him. Where was he? Quickly, he jumped out of the bed and sprinted out of the house and up to a north rode towards a giant tree.

"This feels like some sort of weird dream…" he muttered to himself, walking ahead trying to figure things out. "Huh?" Ahead of him was a quiet girl with long red hair wearing a pink jacket, staring at the huge tree with light blue eye. The young boy walked up to her nervously, choking out a "um, hello…", in hopes she might be able to assist him somehow. Sadly she just glared back at him beginning to trudge away with her icy stare. "Was it something I said?"

"Good morning Raven!" From the distance another voice came into play, from a girl with orange hair wearing green and pink that included many flower designs. She had a cheery expression, her darker blue eyes full of glee.

"Morning.." The red head, apparently Raven, replied softly.

"I don't usually see you by the tree…. Oh my!" The girl directed her attention from Raven to the blond boy. "Hello there! I don't believe we've met. What's your name?"

"Oh my name it's….ummmm." He tapped his chin trying to think, what was his name? **_How could he not remember his own name!?_**

"Is something the matter?" The flower girl questioned looking a bit confused.

"I-I can't remember my name…"

"You can't remember your name?"

"Yeah I…well I can't remember anything really." The girl gasped at this giving off a shocked expression.

"Do you mean you have amnesia?!"

"It's the only explanation…." He sighed, well this was troublesome.

"Oh dear what to do," she thought over this for a moment before lighting up. "Oh wait! I have an idea! Raven can you do me a favor?"

"A favor…?" Raven seemed reluctant about this but nodded her head in the end.

"Thank you. Now what to call you…" She looked the boy up and down with intense eyes trying to think.

"You can call me Micah." Micah intervened, better he name himself anyways.

"Oh, what an intrepid name!" She laughed as the boy sweat dropped a bit.

"Intrepid?"

"Now then Raven about that favor, would you mind taking Micah up the Sharance tree?" Completely changing the subject, Raven nodded in agreement. Even though the Sharance Tree was right in front of them. "Thank you Raven. I'll be right back, I'm just going to visit my grandfather real quick. See you both soon." With that she was off to the south.

"So ummmm. what exactly is going on?"

"Come this way." Completely ignoring Micah's question, Raven motioned him forward as she began climbing the Sharance Tree. He followed behind looking up at the gigantic tree with blooming pink flowers.

"Oh wow what a big tree! You could fit an entire house in here." He laughed at his joke following Raven through a door into the tree. "Oh wow, there IS a house in here." The home was simple and plain, but it also had a nice welcoming feel to it. As Micah looked around the house Raven began to walk back outside. "Oh umm are you leaving?"

"Yes," Raven replied. "My work here is done…""

"But well, why did you bring me here?"

"I was asked to. Now that I've done so I'm leaving." Just before Raven left the other girl came running in panting wildly.

"Sorry for making you wait Micah."

"It's ok, I wasn't waiting long."

"So what do you think of the house?"

"It's unique. A little empty, but it seems like a nice place to live."

"Oh good I'm glad you like it!" The girl unrolled a document smiling brightly. "This is going to be your home now!"

"Oh ok since I' staying he- Wait, what?" What do you mean by staying here?"

"Oh didn't I already tell you? You're going to be living here from now on Micah."

"Li-living here? I don't remember agreeing to this?!"

"Of course, you have amnesia! Remember?"

"I guess that makes sense….but…"

"Besides Micah, I think you came to this town for a reason."

"A reason?" The girl nodded smiling.

"Yes, maybe it was the sweet scent of our flowers?"

"Umm sure, but well… Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Of course! I got permission from my grandfather, he's the mayor of Sharance! So don't worry about anything."

"Oh well thank you very much...ummm."

"Shara. My name is Shara, and welcome to the town of Sharance."

"Thank you Shara." Micah laughed as he looked around his new home. Well things were turning out better than expected.

"Here let me show you the best part!" Shara headed to a letter leading downwards into the tree, she began climbing down as Micah and Raven followed. Micah wondering what exactly the "best part" could be?

**And that is it! Again sorry, but I wanted to avoid a too long first chapter, plus I wanted to make sure I got everyone or almost everyone! Ok thanks again. Also if you notice any mistakes please let me know, I try and make sure simple things such as grammar and spelling are correct but I still make mistakes (I'm only hornless.)  
**

**Bachelors- Gaius and Zaid. (I must say I'm surprised Gaius wasn't taken yet.)**

**Bachelorettes- Shara, Colette, Karina, Sofia, Sakuya, Carmen, Daria, and Evelyn.**

**See you guys soon (possibly tomorrow if I'm not too tired. Saturday latest!)**


End file.
